Silver is Just as Good as Gold
by KumaraFrost666
Summary: Leo and Gray Teras, twin brother and sister with no family and no home. All they have is the company their missing father left them, and the skills they learned in area 54. With old mentors and promised enimes in their way, it almost seems impossible for them to accomplish anything in Kinsmen. But they're not going to give up so easy, not when they're so close to the truth.


Hey guys it's me, just want to say that I have had a really hard time with living recently. My mother left my dad, my brother is currently dying, and high school is screwing me up the butt. I'm dealing, but because of everything happening I just want to redo this story almost completely. Some things are still the same, but instead of wasting entire chapters on the past gonna do flashbacks. K? Good. So Kinsmen is a real town in Wisconsin, but in the story it's in New York.

Leo and Gray are still the little fucked up shit's from before, but now it's after they found their standing in the new world they have been opened to. I know this is like the longest I've ever talked so I'm going to stop before I get annoying. Btw's by Marvel and Dc I mean, there are characters from both universes that will show up in this story. And because I'm a whore they are most likely going to be in a relationship. Like at one point Deadpool and Spider-man are going to show up, and they are going to be dating. Don't look at me like that. Anywhore enjoy the new Gold & Silver.

XXX- flash back end and start  
Italic= thoughts like deep thoughts or emphasizing  
Bold=Texting like on a phone

^time^=Time skip

-(Leo's POV)-

I stood in front of a full body mirror, taking in the look of myself in a suit. The suit was black with gold seems, my tie was gold, and my cuff pin things were gold. My blonde hair was spiked up in the way it usually is. I even had a little makeup on, Gray insisted that we cover up my birthmark. Seeing as it was kinda unusual. I stood tall and proud, examining myself and thinking of the perfect way to walk and present myself.

"Look at you handsome." I turned on my heels to face my little sister. So what if she's only 10 minutes younger than me, I'm still the oldest.

She walked up to me, she as well was wearing a suit. Ghost insisted she wear a dress or a skirt but Gray refused, saying it would make her look weak. Which she is not. Gray's suit was a light grey, it kinda made me laugh you know. Her name is Gray and she's wearing a grey suit. Hah. The seams, as well as her cufflinks, and tie were silver. Her hair had grown back rather quickly from when we left that place. It had grown out to her shoulders, not as long as it had been prior, but it was getting there. Now that I look closer not only has it grown out, but the color has lightened, it was almost white now.

She wore little make up, only light eye shadow and lip gloss. She had no marks on her face to cover like I do, which is kinda annoying. She got closer, fixing my tie and sleeves.

"How did you sleep?" Gray asked me as she walked us over to a table with two boxes on it. I bit my cheek and clicked my tongue. She always asks that, never anything else, it's not like I have sleeping problems. When we reached the table she let go of my hand and picked up one of the boxes. "Well?" I sighed and watched her closely.

"I slept fine, okay." She smiled and pulled a gold pin out of the box. It was shaped like the sun, with a sapphire in the center. With delicate fingers she pinned it to my breast pocket, making sure it was visible to anyone walking by. "What is that?" She turned and picked up the other box.

"They were in dad's old office, he didn't take them. Ghost had found them and kept them safe, making sure he didn't find out about them." She opened the box and pulled out a silver crescent moon pin with small rubies all over it.

She carefully threaded the pin through the fabric of her suit, making sure to get only the overcoat, and not to harm the shirt underneath. Once it was in place she turned back to me smiling. "So?"

I tilted my head and furrowed my brow. "So what?" Gray rolled her eyes and poked me in the chest, rather hard.

"So, do you like the pins or not?" I relaxed my face and smiled.

"Yes Gray, I love them." She rolled her eyes again as she headed for the door. She grabbed the handle and looked over her shoulder back at me.

"Are you coming or not? We only have 20 minutes to get there." I grunted as I grabbed my watch off the table, quickly wrapping it around my wrist as I headed for the door.

"Of course, we both have to sign off on the papers, otherwise that old guy get's the business." Gray smiled and walked out the door, quickly I followed. We sped walked down the hall and stairs, quickly making our way to the front door where Ghost was waiting.

"Gray, Leo, you look great. Are you ready to go?" I gave my friend a curt nod and he opened the door wide, walking out in front of us, leading us to a shiny black Camaro. I want to hug it. Is that weird? Yeah probably. I walked over to the car and opened the back door, letting Gray get in first before I followed. I shut the door and watched as Ghost got into the driver's seat. He looked at me through the back mirror as he started up the car. Somewhere, in those blue eyes, he was talking to me. Telling me that it's all going to be okay. As if it's his job to make me feel better. Hmm, maybe it is.

Ghost took the car out of park and drove out of the excessively long driveway. Why does it even need to be that long, like can't we have a normal driveway? I sat back in my seat, turning my head to look out the window. Watching the world as we drove by. Taking note of how the trees got thinner as we got closer to the city, how the simple concrete roads turned black with tar, the stretched out and tiny houses become giant building, blocking the world from the sky. A sky that I hadn't seen till I was 9, I loved it, it's radiant blue and fluffy white clouds. I loved the way I would go temporarily blind from looking at the sun. How it would all turn red with blood.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Leo, Gray. Stop standing around and get into the van!" My heart raced as I stared into the open van. I was becoming physically damp with my own sweat, my legs felt weak. As if I was a foal who was trying to stand for the first time. My throat felt of fire, and my lungs felt like bricks. Some may call this sensation fear, or shock, but it wasn't. No, this- this was anger. Pure rage. It was the only thing I felt when I saw the man in white, my father. That's what they say he is, but from the hundreds of books I read, I had never heard of a man as evil as him.

"Leo we should get in before he gets mad." I turned to my sister, her blonde hair almost white in the sun. She was shaking horribly. I moved one of the bags I was carrying onto my back and took hold of her hand. She stopped shaking and looked up at me. Our eyes met and the world seemed to stop.

"Let's go together, that way he won't know we're scared." Gray furrowed her brow and gripped my hand tighter.

"But Leo, i'm not scared. I'm angry." I nodded and leaned forward, kissing her forehead lightly.

"Me too." She relaxed her face and smiled at me. "So let's go." She nodded and we started for the van. Each step bringing us closer and closer to the devil himself. We reached the van and I threw my bags in the back, even helping Gray with her own.

"About time, so how did it go?" I glanced up at him as I helped Gray into the van. "Well?" Gray looked down at me as she sat on one of the seats. "Leo!" I looked him in the eye.

"It went...good." His eyes narrowed as he shifted the van into reverse.

"What do you mean by good? What went wrong?" I felt my heart start pounding in my ears, like drums in a parade. "Leo!" I sighed, my whole body shaking as I did so.

"The found us in the vault."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Leo?" Gray's voice pulled me out of dark thoughts, bringing me back to the future and the world which we lived in now.

"Yeah Gray?" She looked at me, her eyes travelling up and down my body. I shifted and stretched my leg a little.

"Do you think that this is what mother would have wanted?" My breath stopped for a second, only to continue a little heavier. "Us taking over, do you think she would want us to do that." I stared Gray in the eyes, her golden eyes searched my grey ones for answers. Fearful of what I would say next.

"Gray, it doesn't matter. She's dead, she's been dead for a long time now. We didn't even know her, so why should we care?" Gray blinked and looked down at the floor.

"Well I..." She didn't continue, probably finding no words to fight back my logic. "Yeah I guess you're right." I nodded and looked forward.

"I am right, so remove her from your mind and focus on the task at hand. We're about to have a big responsibility." I saw Gray straighten up in her seat out of the corner of my eye. She wanted to talk more but I wasn't up to it and she clearly knew that. Ghost slowed down and pulled up to the front of a tall building that looked like it was made out of glass. So fragile it looked as if would break if you just touched it, but at the same time so sturdy that not even an earthquake could shake it.

"We're here." He parked and got out of the car. Walking over, he opened my door even doing a bow in the process.

"Thanks Ghost." He looked at me and frowned.

"Call me Jake, if you will." I nodded my head, grabbed my suitcase and got out of the car. Gray was right behind me, giving 'Jake' a hug. I rolled my eyes and grabbed her wrist, dragging her away from the car and 'Jake'. I walked up to the front door and let it open automatically before I took a step into the building with Gray.

"So where do we go now?" Gray asked me as she pulled away her wrist and rubbed it.

"My guess it the front desk." I pointed a finger to the large round desk in the center of the lobby. Gray nodded and we began to walk over there. When we reached the counter we were greeted with a very lazy tone.

"Welcome to Gold & Silver, do you have an appointment with someone?" The lady behind the desk look up from her computer and narrowed her eyes at me and Gray. "Are you lost? Do you need me to call your parents?" I scoffed and Gray shook her head.

"No, we're here for a meeting with the board." The lady raised and eyebrow and reached for her phone.

"You know it's not nice to lie?" I rolled my eyes and Gray huffed at the lady. I turned away from the desk and let Gray talk to the woman. She's better at communicating than me.

"And it's not nice to assume things of people, now me and my brother are here on a matter of business. If you do not let us up to the 12th floor we will miss our meeting." I rolled my shoulders and watched as the people walked by, ear pieces in and whispers under their breaths. It was like an ant hill, the way the people worked and moved around. Like a set plan made for them day after day, and they know not of a different way. It almost made me stick, it reminded me to much of my old hell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What?!" I fell to my knees as I watched my father get out of the van. I covered my head and started mumbling apologies, just loud enough for him to hear. I listened as his footsteps came closer, his heavy breath like bricks on my head. He was behind me now, he reached out his hand and gripped my shoulder tightly. Pulling me up onto my feet.

"I am sorry Doctor, it was not our fault." I cried out to the man. He only gripped me tighter, his untrimmed nails digging into my skin and making me bleed.

"You speak lies and know nothing but poison do you not?!" He dragged me around to the other side of the van and threw me down on the ground, the lower half of my body landing under the vehicle. "You do nothing right, you're the biggest fuck up I've seen in my entire life." He didn't yell and he didn't growl, he sounded like a teacher during a lecture. It was annoying, I wanted to tear my ears off and cut out my ear drums. I wanted it all to just stop.

"Doctor, please. Don't hurt Leo, it wasn't his fault." Teras looked up at Gray and then frowned, he grabbed the shift and pulled down. Moving the van into reverse.

"Of course it was his fault."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You must call Mr. Murdock, he knows who we are. He's our lawyer, is he not here yet?" The lady took a breath and reached for the phone again. "Can you just call once, if we tell nothing but the truth you can call the police. If you want." The lady looked at me then back at Gray. She still seemed uncertain, what was their to be unclear of. We're telling her the truth. I groaned and leaned against the desk.

"Now listen here." My voice was quiet, nothing more than a whisper. "There are two things a lady like you could do wrong, two things that good ruin your life. One is selling your body on the street to men, who I might add haven't washed their dicks in over two weeks, because you need to make money to pay for the child you have at home but you recently lost your job because you fucked up at work. That second thing is what you're doing right now, not letting us up to that room where we can finally take over this company." The lady never broke eye contact with me, she started to shine from sweat and her body was visibly shaking.

"I'll call Mr. Murdock right away." The lady pressed a number into the phone, and then brung it to her eyes. Holding her breath as she waited for him to pick up. "Hello? Mr. Murdock, sorry to bother you but I have," She moved the phone away from her cheek and looked at me and Gray. "Sorry I didn't catch your names?" I scoffed and fixed my hair.

"The name's Leo Teras, and this is my sister Gray Teras." Her eyes went wide and she put the phone back to her cheek.

"One Gray and Leo Teras." She listened to the man speak and commented a yes or of course every now and then. "Right away." She hung up the phone and turned back to me and Gray. "Well, it seems you spoke nothing but the truth." She reached under the desk and pulled out a ID card, handing it to me slowly. "Go down the left hall, all the way to the elevators. Then take them up to the 12th floor, you want the 5th door on the left." I nodded and turned on my heels, heading towards the left hall elevators.

"Thank you." Gray thanked the woman before she joined me on our path to the top. With high heads and a straight back me and Gray got into the elevators and pushed 12. There were a couple of men in the elevator with us, none of them said anything to us or to each other, it was just dead silence.

Before we reached the 12th floor, about half of the men in the elevator got off, the other half road with us all the way to the 12th. When the doors opened and we walked out, it almost felt like the group of men were following us. Were they? Are they? Should I be worried, do I need to beat the fuck out of someone? I kept a close eye on the men as me and Gray walked to the 5th door on the left. I could hear murmurs coming from inside, talk about money and budgets. How much they can spend, how much they should save. Lucky for them they won't have to worry about that stuff from now on.

I watched as Gray reached for the door, her tiny pale hands wrapping around the onyx black handle. Her nails were well kept and painted black, a silver and blue ring was displayed on her ring finger. It was hand crafted by our friend Jiskie, he made me one too, but mine was gold and red. When I noticed that Gray wasn't making and movement to open the door I put my hand on her shoulder.

"It's going to be fine." Gray looked back at me, her eyes glassy and on the verge of tears. "What's wrong?" I moved closer, to the point where I could feel her breath on my face. She looked at me and then at the ground.

"Nothing- it's nothing." I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"It's clearly something, you look like you're about to cry." Gray took her hand off the door and let it fall down to her side.

"It's just, what if Murdock can't do what he said he would. What if putting yourself out there like this gets you in trouble with the law again?" I closed my mouth and blinked. She was crying over something like that? I moved my hand up to cup her cheek in my palm.

"It'll be fine, Matt will protect us. He'll make sure we don't get separated ever again. So stiffen up, wipe those tears away, and let's go show them what we're made of." Gray nodded as she took a deep breath. I let go of her and she grabbed the handle again, but this time she turned and pushed. Opening the door completely, and maybe a little too loud.

"Good morning everyone." She pipped with that cheery voice of hers, making her way over to the far left of the table where Matt, Nelson, and that lady sat. I followed her closely, nodding my head to the men and women at the table, but made no verbal introduction. It's not like is was an interview for a job, this was me and my sister kicking these fools out on their asses. I pulled out a chair for me and Gray, waiting for her to sit before I followed.

"Nice of you two to finally join us, having second thoughts?" Mr. Moto, the man who has control of the company at the minute, questioned me.

"No, actually. I can't wait to sign." Mr. Moto frowned and sat down in his seat loudly. I sat forward and smiled at Matt, some tell me that I shouldn't bother. That he can't see it anyway, they're all wrong. Matt can see, he's not weak, he's amazing. I reached over and patted his shoulder, he smiled back at me as he ran his hand across the brail lock on his suitcase. He popped it open and pulled out some papers handing them to Foggy, his partner.

"That's great to hear. Now, Mr. Moto, you did fully understand that when you were given this company by Gray and Leo's father, that when they became of the age of 15 you would have to sign it over to them?" Mr. Moto stared across the table at Matt, glaring in ignorance.

"Yes." Matt's brow twitched as Foggy handed him back a stack of papers that had Braille on them.

"Then why are you fighting the contract that you clearly signed, knowing it's contents?" Mr. Moto didn't answer, just stared, and stared. "Unless you had something else in mind? Maybe you didn't believe that his kids would come back one day?" I might not have if not for Gray and Ghost. Many things could have well ended my life, but they didn't because of Gray and Ghost.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Doctor please, forgive Leo!" Gray shouted as she tried to climb into the front of the van and stop it from moving. I myself would love to move, but Teras had his foot firmly on my neck. Keeping me in place. I feel hot tears roll down my cheeks, leaving sore skin in their path.

"He fully deserves what he is getting so calm down!" Gray didn't stop nor calm down, as if that only pushed her forward to stop him, but it was too late. I felt the side of the tire touch my leg and I knew it was all over. As the tire rolled back onto my leg I could feel it crush my bones. Every crack and pop was loud in my ears. Blood rushed out everywhere, screams escaped my throat no matter how hard I tried to keep them down.

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" I could hear Gray's chanting pleas, it was the only thing I could hear other than my screaming. My heart felt like it was about to stop, and my entire body felt cold as ice. I was in shock, I've been in it multiple times before this, it was nothing new to me or Gray.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I didn't want to think about that man right now. Right now I should be focused on the piece of paper in front of me, waiting to be signed. Matt slid a pen across the table to me, I smiled and picked up the pen. Clicking it about 4 times before I actually used it on the paper. Checking things and reading other parts over. I got to the end and signed the first dotted line, the one below it would be where Gray would sign. This was it, we're really taking over.

"Kay, it's my turn now." Gray reached over and grabbed the paper and pen, practically tearing them out of my hands. She's always been impatient, never wanting to sit still for longer than a second. Always needed to be doing something, whether it was walking around or playing with a rubix cube, she was always occupied. I watched her sign her name, the delicate and beautiful hand writing that she had adopted over time.

Gray Julie Teras

Leon James Teras

Names that we we're born with, but at the same time earned. We weren't called by those names till we turned 7. Before then it was, 066 and 067. Never he or she, only it, but that was then. This- this is now, and right now I'm Mr. Teras the co-owner of Silver & Gold industry's. I hope I don't disappoint anyone, well anyone that I care about.

"Great, that's it. You and Gray are now the owner's of this company." Matt sounded happy. That he was glad he was able to help me and Gray. I have been thinking about hiring him as my permanent lawyer, I like him and he clearly can help me out of a lot of issues in the future. I'll have to talk to him about that. "Now, gentlemen, you can leave. We will contact you about your future position in the company another day." Grumpily the men stood from the table and left, stomping out the door and slamming it behind them.

"What children."

Hey guys sorry if that felt rushed or anything. I just got done ACT and a bunch of other stuff in school, and I think i'm finally happy with how i'm writing the story.  
Don't know when the next chapter will come out but I hope this satisfies.


End file.
